


Love and Basketball

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Women find my sweetness nearly overwhelming.  It makes them come out of their clothes at an alarming rate.  I don’t even know why.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Basketball

“You can't be serious.” Erin rolled her eyes as she walked into the house on a chilly Tuesday evening. The weather was starting to break; spring was coming but it wasn’t there yet.

“Hey baby.” Dave managed to look up from the television.

“Hi Mom.” Ted couldn’t tear his eyes away unless he missed something.

“At least Mudgie still loves me. Hello, sweet puppy.” She bent to give the dog some love as the two men in her life went on with what they were doing.

There were beer bottles, a bowl of Cheetos, and cheeseburger wrappers from Wendy’s on the coffee table. Dave had his feet up on the ottoman while Ted was only perched on the couch. He looked like he was prepared to take flight at any minute. This was March Madness and it had apparently invaded her house.

No wonder Ted was so excited to come home for spring break. Dave had that ridiculous 40” flat screen television. The man hardly watched television but he loved that TV. Erin loved watching classic movies on it and the occasional nature show. Apparently it was good for sports as well.

“Who’s winning?” she asked, proud that the tone of her voice conveyed that she cared.

“The Hoyas.” Ted said, smiling when he saw his mother’s facial response. “Georgetown.”

“Oh, a local team’s playing tonight?”

“Mmm hmm, they’re playing Baylor.” Ted said. “I think the Hoyas are gonna take it but it’ll be a…damn!”

“Edward, language.” Erin said. She rustled his hair and starting making her way toward the kitchen.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Baby, I bought you one of those chili cheeseburgers that you love.” Dave said.

“Thank you but I don’t think I can eat that tonight. I'm just gonna have some fruit salad so I won't go to bed on an empty stomach.”

“OK. Can I have the burger?” Dave asked. He tilted his head back, smiling at her.

“No.” she leaned to kiss him. “I'm sure you don’t need it after the God knows what that you ate today. Ted can have it. You can eat Tupperware at his age and be fine.”

“Thanks mom.”

Ted grinned as Erin walked into the kitchen. Dave looked at him.

“You gonna give me the burger?” he asked.

“I’ll give you half.” Ted replied.

“That’s fair.”

“If mom finds out…”

“We never had this conversation.” Dave finished his sentence.

“Pretty much.” the young man nodded.

In the kitchen, Erin filled the teakettle with water before putting it on the stove. She grabbed the bowl of fruit salad from the fridge and a smaller ceramic bowl from the cabinet. Erin wasn’t very hungry, she was more tired than anything, but couldn’t go to bed without eating something. She took some cantaloupe, honeydew, and strawberries; this would do.

She fed Mudgie a strawberry and he chewed happily. The kettle whistled; Erin poured herself a cup of Sleepytime tea. She walked through the living room again, just in time for Dave and Ted to jump up hollering and giving each other high fives. Mudgie stopped for a moment, thought about it, and kept following Erin to the master bedroom.

He relaxed on the bed while she undressed. It felt so good to drop the shackles of her day, which of course had been filled with meetings and paperwork. Erin went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. In the mood to feel young and carefree, whether she was or not, she parted her hair down the middle and then put it in two plaits. She hadn't worn her hair that way since Ted was a little boy. Dressed in her jersey—was it still Dave’s jersey—and nothing more, Erin went back to the bedroom. She pulled the bedclothes back and slipped between the blanket and quilt.

From the nightstand drawer she pulled out a book called _Dream Lover_. It was an anthology of paranormal erotic tales that Nora bought her for her birthday. The first story left much to be desired but Erin wasn’t giving up just yet. She settled on her pillows, grabbed a honeydew slice, and dug in. This was the perfect end to the day she had. Well, there was an even more perfect end but Georgetown and Baylor was getting all of his attention at the moment. If she couldn’t get sexy, at least she could read it.

***

Dave was gentle as he slipped the rectangular glasses off her sleeping face. Erin didn’t budge when he placed them on the nightstand. Then he took the book from her relaxed grip, putting it back in the drawer where she always kept it. Her sleepy face was just too adorable to resist; Dave couldn’t help kissing her.

“Mmm,” Erin opened her eyes and stroked his face. “Hey there.”

“Hello beautiful.” Dave kissed her again.

“How was the game?”

“We won…I'm a very rich man.”

“You were already a rich man, David.”

“True,” he grinned, kissing her again. “I admit to putting a rather insane amount of money on Georgetown. You don’t mind if I give the winnings to Ted, do you? A guy could use pocket money in Manhattan.”

“That’s Ted’s decision but I won't stand in your way.” She said. “That’s actually quite sweet.”

“Women find my sweetness nearly overwhelming. It makes them come out of their clothes at an alarming rate. I don’t even know why.”

“Come to bed and you might find out, Agent Rossi.” Erin smiled.

“Three’s a crowd.” He looked at his retriever.

“Not all the time.”

Dave gasped, giving Erin a look. She winked and then just laughed.

“Woman…”

“Yes?” her tone was demure.

“You are something else.” he took gentle hold of Mudgie’s collar. “C'mon buddy, say goodnight to mommy.”

“Bye sweet puppy.” Erin petted his head, giving him nuzzles.

Dave could only smile at the bond that Mudgie and Erin now shared. When they first started dating it was a roller coaster enough but no one on Earth was less of a dog person than Erin Strauss. She hardly wanted to be at Dave’s place and when she was, she needed Mudgie far away. Being the sweet, sometimes gregarious type, Mudgie liked to pounce. Things didn’t go well for a long time. Then he realized that Erin liked calm.

She didn’t want to roughhouse or be knocked over like Dave did. Mudgie just changed his style and soon they were the best of friends. His master was quite happy about it. They even got along well enough to live together while Dave was away. Opening his bedroom door, he started to lead Mudgie out. Ted poked his head out of his open bedroom door.

“I’ll take him Dave.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t like sleeping alone. We’ll keep each other company.”

“You're a good kid, Ted.”

“I know.” He grinned. “C'mon Mudge.”

The dog ran down the hall; didn’t even look back. Dave could only shake his head. The Strauss family had stolen his dog’s heart. Who knew? He went back into the bedroom and looked at Erin.

“Ted’s got the dog.”

“Oh good. You were saying something before, about women coming out of their clothes.”

“There's only one woman I want naked.” He replied.

“Cindy Crawford?”

“OK…two women.”

“Get over here, you.” Erin laughed.

Dave was only happy to oblige. It took less than a minute to get her out of the jersey once they were in bed together. His tee shirt and sweats quickly followed. He knew Erin didn’t like to be too loud when Ted was home even though a bedroom and bathroom separated them. It was a mom thing; he’d had one of those so he understood.

“You're not gonna reject me so Ted won't hear us, are you?”

“You're gonna ask me that now that we’re naked?” Erin straddled him, the covers falling to her waist.

“Well I just want…hell, I just want you. Damn, you are a sexy woman.”

“Really?” she leaned to kiss him.

“Mmm hmm. What about me?”

“You taste like a chili cheeseburger.” Erin smiled.

“I can explain that.”

“Don’t bother; we have some other things we need to be doing right now, Agent Rossi. You're off the hook for the moment. It doesn’t matter anyway, you’ll burn it off in the next 45 minutes or so.”

“Oh yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Dave reached up to turn off the lamp. It wasn’t like it was in the beginning, when Erin preferred the darkness. Now it was a game they would play, using their senses to enjoy their intimacy even more. Tonight was gonna be good, it was always good. That was one of David Rossi’s surest bets.

***

  



End file.
